I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting and receiving data in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A UE may be within the coverage of multiple base stations. One base station may be selected to serve the UE, and the remaining base stations may be non-serving base stations. The UE may observe high interference from a non-serving base station on the downlink and/or may cause high interference to the non-serving base station on the uplink. It may be desirable to transmit data in a manner to achieve good performance even in the presence of strong non-serving base stations.